A day at the zoo!
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Summary inside! First in the Tiny Reid series! Rated K! Written for topazflowerxox. Enjoy my Jedi!


**A/N: Helloooooooo my Imperial Storm Army! So my Dark Jedi, the contest I held last night is still going until the next chapter is posted. ****topazflowerxox was the first to guess that Loki is Reid's guardian angel. However you Knights still have a chance to win your own one shot and multi chapter if you can guess what price Reid has to pay for his wish. So keep guessing! Anywho this is the first one shot in Tiny Reid series which will follow 'The Little Things'. Without further ado let's get going! **

**Summary: Today Tiny Reid takes a trip to the zoo with his mommy JJ and daddy Hotch! Sounds like fun! Let's go to the zoo!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own, but you already knew that!**

**A day at the zoo!**

Hotch unfolded the stroller and JJ settled her Spence inside. Today was nice warm, sunny day so they thought they would bring Spencer to the zoo to see the animals.

"Look Spencey were at the zoo! We're gonna see all the animals!" Henry exclaimed.

Spencer gave an excited coo in reponse.

"We'll get to see animals and there are some where we can pet them." Jack said.

Spencer babbled happily. He wanted to see the animals and maybe pet a few.

"Come on you guys! Yeah come on!" The two boys exclaimed as they headed for the enterence.

"We're coming. Slow down you two." Hotch laughed.

They got to the enterence and paid the fee. The boys were practically vibrating when they got in. Jack and Henry were arguing which way they should go first.

"Boys. How about we go that way and make a full circle around." JJ said pointing left.

The two agreed and claimed there spots on either side of the stroller talking to Spencer. Spencer contently listening to his older brothers. He then saw something and pointed to it babbling.

Hotch wheeled the stroller over to the area and picked Spencer up to the see the penguins. Hotch smiled Spencer began babbling again as if he was rattling of statistics and facts about penguins. He chuckled when Spencer giggled when a penguin fell into the water backwards.

Hotch settled Spencer back into his stroller and they continued on. Down the path they heard roaring. Jack and Henry bolted that way and they found dinosaurs. Henry and Jack were so excited! They loved dinosaurs!

"Look a T-rex!" Jack exclaimed.

Spencer jumped a little when the T-rex roared. Henry stood in front of him.

"Don't worry Spencey! I'll keep you safe from the big bad dino!" Henry exclaimed.

Spencer gave him a soft happy coo. JJ and Hotch laughed. The scene was so cute. They smiled as they boys 'fought' off the dinosaurs to keep their baby brother safe.

Next they visited the wolves den. Spencer loved it! He laughed when they tackled the zoo keeper for food and then proceeded to lick his off.

Jack and Henry liked the lions and tigers. They their 'paws' in the air and roared.

"Rararararara" Spencer tried to roar like his brothers.

The family laughed. Hotch ruffled his son's shaggy hair.

"Good try buddy." He praised.

Spencer gave a happy coo.

Next were the otters. When they swam by Spencer flailed his arms and legs as if he was trying to swim with them.

"Are you trying to swim like an otter baby?" JJ asked.

Spencer looked at his momma and shrieked happily, flailing his arms and legs again. The boys laughed and tried to swim with the otters.

Soon they had visited nearly all the animals. The last place to visit was the reptile house. Spencer looked in awe when saw all kinds of snakes, lizards, turtles, even aligators and crocodiles. The boys spotted a pen where the zoo keeper was letting people touch the enormous tortoise.

"Want to pet the tortoise Spencer?" Hotch asked.

Spencer cooed in reponse and Hotch took him and the boys to pet the tortoise. Spencer smiled and babbled happily like he had been all day.

After washing their hands from petting the tortoise, they continued through the house and saw bats, and spiders. JJ was not a fan of bats, then again Hotch wasn't a fan of spiders. Both did their best to keep calm and not scream. They relaxed when they spotted a place where you can touch a sting ray.

JJ picked up Spencer and took him over. She gentle put his tiny hand in the water and smiled when he giggled. A sting brushed under his hand and he giggled. He giggled again when another sting ray brushed underneath.

After getting their hands clean from touching the sting rays, they stop for lunch at the Dino Cafe. By then Spencer was getting fussy and sleepy. Hotch fed him while talking to him to keep him awake.

After lunch they headed back to the SUV and Hotch got Spencer all buckled in his car seat and poked a pacifier in Spencer's mouth. Spencer sucked on it as his eyes slowly drooped. He climbed into the driver side and headed towards home.

"Today was fun. Right boys? Boy?" JJ looked behind and saw all three boys were conked out, and holding Spencer's hands.

JJ smiled and turned back around. She took Hotch's hand and they laced their fingers together. They both agreed, today was a good day at the zoo.

**Awww! So cute! I haven't been to the zoo in years. I want to go now...Lol. Remember doves you still have a chance to win! So send me PM with your guess! And visit my story board on my profile and tell me which fic I should do next! (Polls won't show up on my profile for some reason.) The story with the most reponses is the one that'll appear next!**

**See ya soon!**


End file.
